The present invention relates to a sheath for protection of a pipe against impacts, in particular for fuel pipes.
The present invention applies generally to the protection of pipes for circulating fuel in automobile vehicles.
Fuel pipes are generally made of plastic and are fragile with regard to impacts. In particular, in the event of an accident to the vehicle, a part hitting a plastic fuel pipe risks piercing the pipe, thereby causing a fire due to the leakage of fuel.
In order to damp impacts on a fuel pipe, there exist rubber sleeves intended to cover the pipe. However, such rubber sleeves are difficult to slide over the plastic pipes.
There also exist plastic ducts conformed specifically to the shape of the fuel pipes to be protected. Such ducts are costly to fabricate, however, and must be specific to each application.
An object of the present invention is to propose a new impact protection sheath that removes the drawbacks cited above.